


Logan and Janus Discuss Dionysus Over Wine While Roman and Virgil Almost Kill Each Other Over A Butter Dish

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is So Done with Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Death Threats, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Drunk confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, I feel like we need more feral virgil, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Minor Violence, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, There isnt enough feral virgil content, Threats of Violence, Very fluffy, Virgil is going to hell, Virgil is pretty sadistic in this, Why Did I Write This?, im trying, ngl, or just virgil being a brat, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: The brain cells (Logan and Janus) hangout (go on a date) while everything goes to shit.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021257
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Logan and Janus Discuss Dionysus Over Wine While Roman and Virgil Almost Kill Each Other Over A Butter Dish

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cursing. Threats of violence (though not particularly graphic). Drinking. I don't think I need to add anymore but please, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy my self-indulgent garbage. This probably has so many mistakes but who the fuck cares.

Logan was quietly sitting underneath a tree, a picnic sprawled out before him, quietly reading a book. The day was slowly dragging on to its end, sunlight fading slowly; it was around seven o’clock in the evening.

Logan was awaiting the arrival of Janus. This was not an uncommon occurrence as Logan and Janus would meet to hang out all of the time. Logan had suggested a while back that they hang out weekly as a way to escape the others’ zany shenanigans.

Janus cared for the others, he truly did, it was just that their constant loud antics got tiring sometimes and Logan was a breath of fresh air. And, unfortunately (from a certain perspective), Janus had grown very _very_ fond of his time with Logan. In ways... it took him a while to admit, even to himself. Luckily, (again, from a certain perspective) being the literal embodiment of deceit, he was able to hide his feelings from Logan. 

\-----

“Hey, Virg- Why do you look so mad?” Asked Roman, walking into the kitchen. 

“Me? I’m not mad, no, not at all. I’m calm and happy.” Said Virgil, seething. 

“Don’t summon the Snake, Virgil. What happened?” Asked Roman once again in a stern tone. 

“Someone broke the Sally Butter Dish.” Said Virgil, his fists clenched. 

Roman gasped, his hand to his chest.

“Who-how- My god. What monster broke our most prized possession?! I shall slay them!” 

Roman stood dramatically, as per usual. 

“I thought it was you. Who was it then?!” Remarked Virgil. 

“Wait you thought it was me?! How dare you! I would never treat such a valuable item with such little caution. How do you know it wasn’t you?!” Said Roman, pulling out his sword.

“Dude, don’t pull out your katana on me! You were the last one who used it so that was the most logical conclusion to come to!” Said Virgil, already frustrated with Roman. This is why they don’t interact more. 

The two of them continued bickering, loudly; drawing the attention of Remus.

\-----

“Ah, there you are.” Said Logan; he was smiling, something Janus treasured greatly. 

Janus always felt smug whenever Logan smiled like that during these hangouts. The others never managed to make Logan smile so wide. Logan’s genuine smile was Janus’s guilty pleasure. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Logan.” Said Janus, smiling sweetly. Janus sat down gracefully next to Logan. Something Logan had always admired about Janus was his elegance. 

Janus gently pulled out the wine bottle he’d picked out for the evening; he had a collection. Logan pulled out wine glasses from the picnic basket beside him. Janus poured them both a glass and their conversation settled into its natural rhythm.

“I can’t believe we haven’t talked about wine cults despite drinking wine every time we hang out. Specifically, we’ve never talked about Dionysus.” Said Logan as he sipped from his glass, excited to share his knowledge of wine cults and the evolution of Dionysus.

“I never took you for a mythology nerd, Logan,” Janus teased, raising his glass to his lips and drinking slowly. He looked so dignified while doing so. 

Janus was always so refined and poised, something that Logan could appreciate. Well, more than appreciate at times. It didn’t help that Janus’s every moment was so _hypnotic._ Logan was completely spellbound by Janus. It was just something about him; something Logan only ever got to experience when they were alone like this. It made Logan feel special. 

“You’ll find I know quite a lot, Janus. I just never get the opportunity to share, unfortunately.” 

The statement struck a chord with Janus. 

Usually, during his schemes, he had to incapacitate Logan first. Logan was always the most capable of dismantling whatever Janus was planning. But Janus only ever did it when it was part of a bigger plan, the others would shut him up constantly for no good reason. Janus simply couldn’t understand why; Logan always had such fascinating things to share. And Janus was always fond of the look on Logan’s face whenever he got to talk about something he was passionate about. Logan may not have known it, but Janus was practically putty in his hands. Janus could listen to logan ramble on about anything for hours upon hours and not get bored, not even in the slightest. 

A golden haze cast over Logan from the setting sun. Janus would’ve sworn Logan was an angel. He just looked so calm and happy. Janus was zoning out, simply staring at Logan, thinking of how soft his hair probably was. 

“So, technically, there are several variants of Dionysus. There is the Mycenaean Dionysus, Orphic Dionysus, The Bacchae, and Hellenized Dionysus…” Logan started. Janus could tell that he was in for quite the experience. 

\-----

“I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH THIS UKULELE, ROMAN, DON’T TEST ME!” 

“WOW, HOW DARE YOU VIRGIL! THREATENING ME WITH MY INSTRUMENT! HOW DARE! HOW. DARE.” 

“FUCK YOU! I DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, EVEN IF WHAT I WANT IS TO SNAP YOUR FUCKING FINGERS IN HALF!” 

“I WON’T HESITATE TO GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE, VIRGIL!” 

“FUCK OFF!”

Remus had become quite invested in their argument. He had hidden from them and started recording the shouting match instead of actively participating in it. He wanted to see where it would go. 

The yelling had attracted the attention of Patton. Ever the conflict mediator, he went to calm both of them down. 

“Woah, what happened? Why are the two of you fighting?” Asked Patton, walking up to Roman and Virgil, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. 

“Someone broke the Sally Butter Dish.” They said simultaneously. 

Patton sighed. Not the Sally Butter Dish...

“Who broke it?”

Nobody said anything.

Patton sighed again.

“I’m not mad, I’m just... **disappointed**.” Which was a complete lie. He was pissed but really good at hiding it. 

Virgil and Roman pointed at one another, 

“He did it!”

“No, I didn’t!” 

“Stop copying me!” 

Patton sighed, this was going to take a while. Where were Janus and Logan when you needed them?

\-----

“-And that is why so much bull dismemberment happened.” 

Janus was vaguely paying attention. He understood the gist but it was really hard to focus when the sun kept illuminating Logan so perfectly. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Mumbled Janus.

“What was that, Janus?”

“Nothing. Tell me more..” 

Logan smiled, though it was tainted by concern for Janus. Janus just kept drinking, which he knew was a bad idea but he didn’t want to speak at all for fear of more comments spilling out. 

\-----

“At the end of the day, it’s a replaceable item. We can probably put it back together again. We’ll be fine.” Sighed Patton, standing between Roman and Virgil. Patton was still angry but didn’t want the two of them to fight. 

“Roman is replaceable and yet I don’t go breaking his bones, though I just might!” Snarled Virgil. 

Roman made offended noises (that could only be described as “Offended Princey Noises”)

“If anything, Remus is replaceable-”

“Hey!” Remus popped up from his hiding space; the others didn’t even bat an eye.

“Kiddos, I’m sure we can fix the butter dish. There’s no need to overreact.” 

“It’s a matter of principle, Patton, not the dish itsel-” Roman had slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point, causing the two halves of the broken butter dish to come crashing to the floor. The dish was already dangerously close to the edge, just haphazardly put there so the two could focus on the argument. 

“Virgil, you have full permission to murder me.” Whispered Roman as he sat down on the floor.

“Virgil, no-”

“ **Gladly.** ”

\-----

“Wait… so you’re telling me that Dionysus started as a god of madness and insanity and ended up just being a party god.” Said Janus, slurring his words a bit. 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying, were you not paying attention?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Though he was more amused than upset. 

“No, I was. Or at least I was trying. It’s just hard to focus on anything but your face.” Janus chuckled, his inherently flirtatious nature was rearing its head. 

Logan went red at his comment.  
  


“Uh, thank you, Janus. I’ll have you know that I find you quite attractive as well.” Logan cleared his throat and gazed in the direction of the setting sun. 

“The sunset doesn’t look nearly as pretty as you do, Logan.” Said Janus again, putting a finger under Logan’s chin and turning Logan’s head to face his. “You’re so fucking pretty.” Somehow he managed to sound elegant even when cussing. 

“As stated before, I find you attractive as well, Janus,” Logan said, staring directly into Janus’s eyes. 

“Can I play with your hair?” Asked Janus. He didn’t know why he asked; he just really wanted to.

“If it pleases you then… y-yes, you may.” 

“It is as soft as I imagined…” 

“You think about my hair?” 

“I think about you a lot. Just in general. Sometimes I’ll go out of my way to study something I think you’ll like. You live in my head rent-free, Lo.” Janus said contentedly. 

Logan blushed a bit at this. He wasn’t used to people being so interested in what he had to say. And to have to person he… admired go out of his way to connect with him set loose butterflies in his stomach. 

“You also occupy my thoughts often. I find you quite charming, Janus.”

Janus hummed. He just felt so content, he was happy, and Logan was happy. It was such a lovely feeling, but he couldn’t describe it. If he could, he’d choose to live in that feeling forever. 

“Janus, would now be an appropriate time to admit something?” Logan said quietly, afraid of breaking the peaceful and pleasant atmosphere. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Janus hated seeing him like that. 

“You can tell me anything, Logan,” Janus said sweetly, gently cradling Logan’s cheek. Logan leaned into his touch as if it were natural and it made Janus melt. 

“I harbor romantic feelings for you.”

“I love you too, Logan.” 

Janus’s heart swelled. To have that confirmation, just pure truth.

Logan visibly relaxed but tensed up once again.

“So… would this mean you would like to pursue a romantic relationship?” Logan asked hesitantly. Eyes filled with worry. 

“Yes, Logan. But for right now, I kinda just wanna sit here and stare at you because you are _breathtaking_ . I really hope that didn’t sound creepy.”  
  


Janus winced, the last thing he wanted was for Logan to think he was weird.

Luckily, Logan simply smiled and said, 

“I find you just as alluring, my dear.” 

Janus chuckled. 

“Just ‘dear’? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” 

Logan smiled. 

“Would you rather me be like Roman, My _sweet angel above_?” Logan teased.

“On second thought, ‘dear’ is good.” 

\-----

“I AM GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK LIKE A TWIG!” 

“NOT IF I SNAP YOURS FIRST!”

Remus had revealed that _he_ had originally broken the butter dish and was now dodging attacks from Virgil. 

Patton was trying to comfort Roman, which was not going well.

“I’m going to hell, Pat. And I’m going to see Virgil there. WHY VIRGIL!?” Roman sobbed.

“At least you’ll have a friend there!” Patton couldn’t tell Roman that he wasn’t going to hell… because he was. 

“But I don’t wanna spend an eternity with _Virgil_!” Roman whined. He sounded like a bratty five-year-old who wanted to go on a ride but couldn’t because they were slightly too short. 

“Would you rather spend it with Remus?” Asked Patton. Roman looked horrified and muttered, “Maybe Virgil isn’t the _worst_ person to spend the rest of eternity with.” 

\-----

Janus was sitting in Logan’s lap staring at the sky. 

“Lo,” Janus whispered. Logan had been falling asleep but stirred upon hearing Janus’s voice.

“Yes, dear?” Logan muttered sleepily.

“We’re going to have to go inside. The others are probably waiting for us.”

Logan groaned. He didn’t want to leave. 

“Hey, you can come to my room and we can cuddle there. That is if you would like to.” Said Janus with a sweet smile. Logan looked at him fondly and said, “Absolutely.”

The two got up and made their way back to the mindscape. Holding hands the entire way back.

Upon seeing Virgil and Remus wrestling on the ground and Roman whining about going to hell, they snuck by as quietly as possible to avoid the chaos. 

Logan ended up staying the night in Janus’s room because he did not want to leave the room and face the chaos outside.

**Author's Note:**

> S A L L Y B U T T E R D I S H


End file.
